


Tom Helps You

by Nighthuntress



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthuntress/pseuds/Nighthuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes you to the beach for a date, not realising you don't swim. He decides to help you get over your fear of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Helps You

It's a beautiful, clear summer day when Tom decided to take you to the beach as a surprise. He even packed a picnic basket, full of your favourite goodies, to eat when you got there. There were sandwiches, mini fruit salads, slushies, so many good things. He laid them all out on a classic picnic blanket, and you both tucked in, often feeding each other little bites.

After eating your fill, you lay back on your elbows and drink in the sight of him as he takes his shirt off. Rippling muscles, defined abs, that V line pointing towards his glorious manhood, all pure heaven.   
"I'm gonna go see how warm the water is, wanna come?" He looks down at you and asks.  
"Na, I'm a little full honey. You go ahead, I'll come down soon." You pat your belly and smile up at him while shielding your eyes from the sun. As he runs down to the water line, you admire the view, but have a little pang of guilt. You feel bad because he went to all the trouble of making this day so wonderful, but there was no way you were joining him in that water. It was one thing you could never do for him.

Lost in thought, you noticed Tom running back towards you. You watched the way his lean muscles moved over his body, enthralled.  
"It's so warm! Come, let's go for a swim!" He puffs excitedly and holds out his hand to help you up.  
"It is quite warm here." You agree, and giggle as he pulls you up. You both run towards the water, racing each other. 

You slow and stop at the waters edge and pretend to look at a shell in the sand, while Tom keeps running into the sea. Noticing you're not beside him splashing around, he comes back and sweeps you off your feet, laughing as you gasp. Realising he was taking you into the water, you begin to panic.  
"Tom, darling, put me down! I have my phone on me." You laugh nervously. He chuckles.  
"Try again darling, you left that in the picnic basket." He says as the waves lap his ankles.  
"Tom?" He keeps going, the water midway up his calves. You start writhing around, trying to get his serious attention. "Tom. Please put me down!" Panic rising and fear flooding through you as the water reaches his knees, you begin to really struggle.  
"Darling if you don't stop moving, I'll fall on you!" He jokes. You go dead still, heart pounding and breath becoming quick and shallow as the water reaches his thighs, lapping at your toes.  
"Tom, look at me." You choke out as tears begin to well up, threatening to fall. "Look at me. Please, put me down."  
Finally, wondering why you aren't playing along, he looks down at you and his expression instantly drops as he realises you are crying. "Shit, honey! What's wrong?"  
"Please. Just put me down on the shore." You say as you look away, trying to hold back the tears and your fear, trying not to hyperventilate. 

He turns around and runs back to the blanket with you, worry etched in his beautiful features. Sitting cross legged, you close your eyes and look down, rock back and forth slightly, riding out the panic attack. As you begin to come right, you apologise to Tom.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so-"  
"No, don't apologise, just tell me what's wrong? What happened?" He interrupted, holding me gently by the shoulders. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, looking you in the eyes with so much confusion, fear and sadness.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, you just didn't know." I started. When I saw confusion in his face, I decided I had to tell him. I sighed. "Have you ever seen me in the pool at home?" I say, trying to work out the easiest way to tell him without getting too deep or emotional.  
"Yes, just the other day." He sounded even more confused.  
"No, I only dangled my feet off the side. When you are swimming, I've only ever dangled my feet off the side, or sat on the seat and watched you. Tell me, have you ever seen or heard me in the bath?"  
"No, no I haven't." He said in thought, running through every memory and realising he hadn't.   
"As for your 'What happened?' question, that was a panic attack. It's the first one that I have had where you could see it. Normally I head to my room or somewhere if I feel one coming on. It was nowhere near the worst one I've had, so I was able to keep a slight amount of control, but not much."  
"Oh, darling! I'm so sorry, I never even realised. Please, you have to tell me if something like that happens or if I do something so I can help you." He says, his voice tinged with sadness as he looks you deep in your eyes with beautiful but sad blue eyes.

Not wanting him to worry or be sad any longer, you decide to change the subject before he asks why.  
"Let's go get some ice cream!" You laugh.  
"Are you sure you're alright though?" He asks, still concerned.  
"I'm fine now. They normally only last a few minutes then I'm back to normal." You start packing up the basket. "Come on, let's go. I'll even let you lick mine." You say with a grin. He helps you finish packing and folds up the blanket, still a little worried about you but giving you time.

You pick out a cookies and cream ice cream with chocolate topping, and Tom chooses vanilla with sprinkles. Acting like nothing happened earlier, you feed each other little bites of your ice creams, his eyes never leaving yours for more than a few seconds.

Once you had finished your ice creams and got in the car, directing the chauffeur to drive home, Tom looks over at you and can't hold in the question any longer.   
"Why?" He asks gently. You knew what he was referring to but played coy.  
"Why what?"  
"Why don't you go into the pool, or have a bath, or swim in the ocean?" He puts a hand on your lap. You look out the window, trying to work out what words to say.  
"Ever since I was little, I've always hated the feeling of water around my ears or on my face. Then when we had to swim at school, I was never tall enough to touch the bottom of the pool. The teachers understood to a point, and allowed me to stay in the shallower ends. At college though, there were no shallow ends, and I wasn't able to touch the bottom. I would have been about a head too short, and the water used to come up around my neck, making me feel like I was moments away from drowning. The teacher didn't care, and I started making up excuses so I could get out of doing swimming. I suppose it's partly to do with the loss of solid ground, giving me less control over what I could do." Tom stayed silent, but took your hand and gently rubbed it, sensing there was more. Still looking out the window, you continued as you pulled up outside home. "As for the ocean, would you ever swim or walk somewhere where you couldn't see the bottom, or what lies beneath you or could possibly be swimming around you?" Leaving the question hanging in the air, you look at Tom once, then head inside and into the library in your room.

Over the next few days, Tom spends some time in the pool after his morning exercise runs to cool down. You watch his magnificent body work from your lounge chair, holding a book you had intended to read but no longer found interesting. He manages to splash you every so often by 'accident' with a cheeky grin, so you head inside to save your book from getting any more wet. Passing by the balcony as you head to put away your book, you pause and look at the massive pool, wondering how it would feel to float from one side to the other. Sighing quietly, you continue into your room, not realising Tom was watching you as he left the pool area to have a shower and change.

Later that day, you were curled up on the bed with a good book when Tom found you. Putting the book down as he came towards you, you made room for him on the bed. He knelt down and kissed you as he picked you up and took you downstairs. You giggle as you wonder where he is taking you and what he plans on doing with you. He reaches the French doors that lead out onto the decking and stops. Looking down at you his face soft and caring, he asks, "Do you trust me?"  
"Of course darling! Why wouldn't I?" You reply, slightly confused as to why he was asking.  
"Just remember I will never let you go. I'll hold you for as long as you need me. Okay?" He says softly.  
"Um, okay." You wonder why he is saying this. He starts walking again, and you realise he is heading towards the pool. "Tom?" You ask nervously, looking between him and the pool he is about to step into.  
"It's okay, darling. I've seen you pause and look at the water as you pass by. I know you want to try it, feel what it's like, gliding over your body. I'm right here with you, holding you, and I'm not going to let you go." He stares into your eyes as he says this gently, holding your gaze. As the water comes to just above his knees, you look between him and the water almost frantically. 

"No, no, no plea-" You begin to panic, and your breathing quickens.  
Tom stops. "Look at me, darling." He softly says, and you whip your head to plead to him. "Keep looking into my eyes. Don't look away." He continues as you swallow the words you were going to say, still breathing quickly. "Good, good girl." He praises as he walks in deeper. You grip his neck hard as the water touches your toe. "Now, I want you to relax. Slow your breathing, focus on me, on my voice." He calmly speaks, stopping just as your foot is covered by water. "You're okay, I'm not going to let you go. Relax." You loosen your grip a little, and he smiles. "Good! Now, I want you to focus on me and slowly count to ten, starting again when you reach ten, okay? One, two..."  
"Th-three, four..." You count quietly. When you reach ten once and begin again your breathing has slowed a little, he starts to slowly lower you into the water.  
"Two, three... Keep your eyes on mine. Breathe." He gently coaxes as you stop counting and begin to panic again when you feel the water on your back.  
"Four, five..." You whisper unsteadily, focusing on the beautiful blue of his eyes as he leans over you, trying not to think about how close the water is to your ears and face.

"Good girl. Just relax, I've still got you." He says softly as you close your eyes and focus on breathing slower, feeling his hands on your back. After a few moments, he says, "Okay, I want you to stay like you are and keep counting." As he slowly slides his hands from your back and holds your hand. Feeling his hands move, a wave of fear rolls over you and you open your eyes to look for him. "I'm still here, darling. I'm right here." He whispers as he leans in and kisses your head. "Look at that, your floating in the water by yourself!" He smiles down at you proudly. Unsure what to do, you lay there and move your hand he isn't holding, feeling the water move around your fingers. Leaning in for a kiss again after a few moments, he picks you up and takes you out of the pool, not wanting to overwhelm you.

Sitting you on your lounge chair, he wraps you in a soft fluffy towel to keep you warm and sits on the ground beside you.   
"How did that feel?" He asked.  
"Very... Different. Not completely unpleasant, just...strange. The feeling of weightlessness and not being on solid ground was frightening, but also kinda thrilling at the same time."   
He smiled. "It's something you get used to."  
"Thank you, for doing this." You say as you hug him.


End file.
